


What happened to perfect?

by HockeyMundane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Secrets, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMundane/pseuds/HockeyMundane
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally have each other. They have a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood and no bad guys to fight. They are happy. At least they seem happy. But Felicity has kept something major from Oliver and she knows he's not gonna like it. She doesn't want to tell him, but maybe that's not her choice to make. Life turns out be a lot harder than they expected when Felicity gets herself involved with Damien Darhk. Nothing good can come after that, right?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olicity fic ever. I'm scared and I hope you'll like it. I would be stunned if you'd leave me comment. And please bare with me if my grammar sucks, English isn't my first language. Lots of love xx 
> 
> ps. This is just an introduction, I promise it will get better ;)

Oliver opened his eyes slowly and it took him few seconds to adjust to the light. Sun was just rising so it wasn’t like he was sleeping in or anything. But one thing he noticed was, that Felicity wasn’t next to him. When he turned his head to the right to see that beautiful blond, the other side of the bed was empty. Felicity’s sheets were crumbled up and her nightgown was gone from the little chair next to the bed.

Oliver got up from the bed and pulled his college shorts on and then headed down the stairs to find Felicity. It was really quiet in the house and if she was somewhere awake, she didn’t make any noise about herself. Which was kinda weird if you think about Felicity. A girl who usually can’t be longer than five seconds silent. If there’s no one around who she can talk to, she’ll just have a conversation with herself then. But now there was no sign of her.

Finally Oliver saw her when he turned around the corner to the kitchen. Felicity was sitting in the table with her legs on the chair and knees pulled close to her chest. Her laptop was on the table, but it wasn’t open and she had a huge mug of coffee next to her. Felicity’s back was facing on Oliver so she couldn’t see him coming.

”Hey, good morning. Everything okay?” asked Oliver.

Felicity snapped slightly and her head popped up from her knees when she turned to see Oliver. A little smile came across her lips and she nodded, ”Yes. All good everything!”

Oliver took few more steps closer to her and wrapped his muscular arms around Felicity from behind. His bare, warm upper body leaned against Felicity’s back and her silky nightgown felt little cold in his skin. Felicity could feel his warmth in her back and it made her smile even wider.

Oliver placed soft kisses down on Felicity’s neck and her shoulders.

”Oh, Oliver”, she whispered while her head leaned back and she closed her eyes. ”Do I tell you enough how much I love you?” she asked.

”You do. But I don’t mind if you’d still like to remind me more often”, Oliver said and placed a kiss straight to her lips.

Oliver took a little step back and sat down at the table next to Felicity. The blond girl opened her eyes and smiled at him. Oliver took her hand between his and started to trace little circles on the back of her hand.

“You wanna tell me why you were awake this early? It’s maybe 6 am and the Felicity Smoak I know, doesn’t miss an hour of sleep if she doesn’t have to.”

Little sigh escaped between Felicity’s lips when she said, “I just woke up randomly and couldn’t get back to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you up with my tossing and turning so I thought I would just get up. Already had my first cup of coffee while watching some Friends.”

“You could have woken me up”, Oliver hummed.

“Stop being stupid Oliver. It was nothing. Why would I wake you if I can’t sleep? Nothing was wrong with me and I was completely safe here in our house with my Netflix”, Felicity responded and gave Oliver a look that told him, she wasn’t having this conversation anymore.

“Okay, okay… I’m sorry. I just really don’t like waking up without you”, he said and had the best puppy face on that he could manage to make.

Oliver’s expression made Felicity giggle and she landed her hands on his bare chest. Felicity felt Oliver’s comfortable and so familiar warmth under her palms. He felt so safe. He was safe.

 

\----

_Felicity knew that Oliver would do anything to keep her safe and he would never let anything or anyone hurt her. That was one of the reasons they had left Starling behind. Because there they weren’t just Oliver and Felicity. There he was the Arrow and Felicity was his partner in crime. It wasn’t safe for ether one of them in Starling._

_They both wanted to start over somewhere far away. Where no one would know them or expect them to save the city. Just a normal life. For the starters it was really hard for both of them. To have a chill Friday night on the couch and then sleep well for 8 hours. It was all really knew and just weird. They didn’t know how it worked._

_But after few weeks, they already had settled in. And now after couple months, there were no problems at all. At least Oliver had no problems. On the other hand, Felicity’s situation was a little different and Oliver knew nothing about it._

_When the life got easier for Oliver after the first few weeks, I didn’t quite happen with Felicity. This new life was too far away from what she knew. She couldn’t adjust the same Oliver could. Oliver had learned the new life so quickly and easily. He was so natural in the kitchen and he enjoyed every second he had in the backyard with a grill or running in a beautiful park near by._

_Felicity never really got the hang of it. Of course she loved the new life with Oliver! This was everything she had dreamed about and this is how she would like to picture the future. Maybe a kid or two with Oliver and then a safe and settle place in a nice neighborhood. But she couldn’t do it just yet._

_Every late morning and a cup of coffee with Oliver was perfect. She loved him from the bottom of her heart and she could never tell him how hard it was for her to be in this new life. To live this new life. It would break his heart. Felicity was so scared and afraid that Oliver would think it was because of him. She knew Oliver would blame himself and be sorry for something he most certainly didn’t have to apologize for.  So Felicity had got herself a little side job. Well it was actually after Thea contacted her and asked if she could help with one thing. Felicity may have been a little too eager to help, because after the job was done, Thea asked her to help more often. It was all Felicity needed to hear. Their old team needed her but she needed them at least as much._

_But they had decided not to tell Oliver! Thea had sworn and she also made Dig and Laurel to promise they wouldn’t say a word. Lucky for Felicity, it wasn’t really a problem at all because she and Oliver didn’t really keep in touch with Starling city that much. Oliver spoke on phone with Thea almost daily, but they hadn’t visited in Starling even once after they left. Why would’ve they? There was really nothing in there for them at the moment._

\---

 

“So would you mind some breakfast?” asked Oliver and woke Felicity from her thoughts. He knew Felicity would never have anything but coffee in the morning if it wasn’t for him. In these past couple of months they had noticed that it was better if he was the one in the kitchen. And Oliver had absolutely no problem with that. He loved cooking and trying new things!

Felicity’s eyes brightened and she touched her stomach. “Oh I’d love some. My tummy is crumbling already.”

“So eggs and toast it is”, said Oliver and stood up. He kissed her forehead and walked to the fridge so he could get started with the breakfast.

Felicity didn’t move at all. She just sat there and watched him move around the kitchen in his shorts. Tanned, beautiful and muscular body fitted in to the room perfectly. He was made for this scene. Once in a while – like once every minute – Felicity could catch herself just wondering how did she ever end up with someone like Oliver. So gorgeous and just so perfect. That’s what he was for her.

“I really like it when you cook. And especially when you cook for me in the early mornings, sun just barely shining and oh, without shirt! Definitely without shirt”, she  told him.

“Overall I think I really like you Oliver Queen.”

“Earlier you said you loved me. You can’t go from love to liking in ten minutes.”

“I can do whatever I like.”

“Fair enough. Well, I guess I really like you too then, Felicity Smoak.”

 

\---

After fifteen minutes, Felicity was sitting on their porch watching down the street. There were couple kids from houses next to theirs. Those kids were laughing and running around the trees and bushes. Seeing their smiles and hearing the joy in their voices made Felicity really happy.

She was never really a typical mom-type, but she knew she would want kids herself some day. Little people made her happy even though she knew that if she would have a baby, it would probably destroy every digital thing that she owned. And that would be the hardest part for Felicity.

“Your breakfast, Miss Smoak”, said Oliver and placed two plates on the table. They were followed by a cup of coffee for Felicity and a glass of juice for him.

“It’s smells delicious”, Felicity said and licked her lips.

“I know right. I made it.”

“How lucky am I when I have such a master chef living with me?”

“You are very lucky”, Oliver smirked and turned to see the little kids too.

Felicity took the first bite out of her food and oh god it really was delicious. Not that it would’ve surprised her, but still. Oliver was just phenomenal.

“I think they are really cute”, said Oliver.

Felicity raised her eyebrows with a confused expression on her face. “Who are?” she asked him.

“The kids”, Oliver responded and pointed his finger towards the running children.

“Oh yeah. They are really cute.”

“Know what would be even cuter? If they were our kids.”

When Oliver let those words out of his mouth, Felicity forgot to chew her food before swallowing. Her face turned red and she started to gack. It was like she was choking on her toast. Felicity’s eyes started to water and she couldn’t breathe at all.

“Felicity!” Oliver cried out and jumped up from his chair. He ran behind her and slammed his palm heavily on her back few times. Felicity was still coughing. So Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s chest and pulled really hard. Finally, it helped. She got the toast out of her throat but her face was still really red and her lips had started to get a little blue because of the lack of oxygen she had suffered from.

Oliver kneeled down next to her and cupped her face between his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“Y… Yeah, I guess”, she hissed.

Oliver wiped few tears away from her cheeks and kissed her gently.

“I think that means we are not having the child conversation yet”, he asked carefully with a little smile on his face.

“Yes. That’s exactly what it means. I’m sorry Oliver, but I’m not ready to be a mom. How can I take care of someone when I can’t even take care of myself? That’s a huge responsibility and when you have the kid, you can’t change your mind. So one day we’ll have the conversation, but it’s not today.” Felicity closed her eyes and her chin dropped. She didn’t want to upset Oliver, but that’s just how she saw things. This wasn’t the time for kids.

“No Felicity, it’s okay. I know what it means to have a child and we don’t have to have any hurry with it. Whenever you are ready. I know you’ll make the best mom ever! And until that, if you feel like you can't take care of yourself you are wrong. Felicity, you are the strongest woman I know. Not maybe physically, but mentally. Mentally, you are even stronger than me. Stronger than Digg. Stronger than anyone. You are so smart and intelligent, you'll be just fine. And if some day you won't I'll be here and take care of you then.”

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a request from the team to spy on a guy in Ivy town.

Few hours after the Morning accident, Felicity and Oliver decided to take a little walk in the park near by.

”Hey are you coming or not?” Felicity shouted from the front door. She couldn’t believe how men always remembered to complain about how they had to wait women. Well, in her experience men can be very slow too.

”Babe I’m coming”, she heard his voice from upstairs.

Felicity rolled her eyes dramatically and closed the door. She walked the few steps down from their porch and stopped just before the mail box waiting for Oliver.

Finally the door opened again.

”Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just had to make sure one thing was okay before we left.”

”What was okay?”

”Oh nothing. Just um… Ah, an oven. I had to make sure it wasn’t one. Wouldn’t want our house to burn down wouldn’t we?” Felicity could tell he wasn’t checking on the oven, but based on the smirk on Oliver’s face, it couldn’t be anything too serious. So she just let it go.

Before Felicity could say anything, Oliver touched her shoulder and said, ”Catch me!” Then he run away from her as fast as he possibly could.

”You son of a…” Felicity mumbled before sprinting after her boyfriend.

Oliver ran so fast that Felicity never had any chance keeping up with him. Yes, she took good care of herself and went to the gym and all. She also really liked running. Not just the Oliver type of running. His running was always the speed of someone’s who is running for his life. Like someone was still after him. Or like he was after someone and he really needed to catch that guy and fast. That’s what Oliver’s running was like.

Sometimes Oliver really forgot why he was running. The speed and the cold wind against his cheeks gave him and adrenaline boost he couldn’t get anywhere else anymore. In the Starling city there were no problems with adrenaline or rush, but in their new life he obviously didn’t get that. Not that he would want it. Oliver really loved their new life.

But right in that moment he was forgetting again. His breath started to get unsteady and the houses around him were all just a big blur. Oliver didn’t know if he was running away from something or if he was after someone. It was just a feeling that had to run or it wouldn’t end up nicely.

Felicity noticed that something wasn’t right. She had seen this happen before, but it wasn’t usual for Oliver. Yes, he still had nightmares from Lian Yu and from Nanda Parbat and basically about everything he had been gone through. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. Usually she just asked if he wanted to talk about it and he said no. It was hard and she understood why, but sometimes she hoped that he would be more open. Tell her more. Felicity knew he would someday.

When Oliver’s speed was just too much to keep up with, Felicity stopped. She bended down and leaned her hands to her knees trying to catch her breath. She was breathing really heavily as she shouted, ”Oliver stop, wait for me!”

He didn’t hear her voice or at least it didn’t slow him down. But when Felicity shouted his name two times more, he heard her. Felicity. Her voice hit him and it woke him up from his thoughts. For a second he just stood there in the middle of the street and looked around him. He was very safe in Ivy town, on a casual jog with Felicity. There was no one after him and no one he would have to catch. Everything was good.

Oliver turned around to see Felicity all ready far behind him. Hen ran to her and shook his head quietly, ”I’m sorry Felicity. Got really caught in my thoughts.”

”Yeah I noticed”, she whispered and stood up straight finally breathing pretty normally again.

”But Oliver, are you okay? I could tell what was going on”, Felicity asked with a more serious voice this time. Her eyebrows crinkled a little and she bit her lower lip.

”I just got a little distracted, but I’m okay. It usually doesn’t last long until I realize again what’s going on. It’s nothing major so don’t waste your time on it”, he answered and smiled to her.

Oliver tied his arms around Felicity and hugged her really tight. ”Sorry for that. You had to keep up with me.”

”Well, I guess I made that decision on my own. I’m gonna keep up with you for the rest of your life. Wanted it or not.”

”I think we should just turn around from here and walk back home? Don’t feel like running anymore.”

”I’m with you on that one. But can we take the pretty road, please?” Felicity asked and fluttered her lashes.

Now it was Oliver’s time to roll his eyes on her as he nodded and took Felicity’s hand on his own. He tangled his fingers with hers and turned to a little side path that led between the houses and towards the park they were actually heading in the beginning.

The park was really beautiful. Lots and lost of greenery as well as colorful flowers and birds. They could see few families on a picnic and some just walking around like them. This was probably Felicity’s favorite Place in whole Ivy town. And it was also quite close to their house. Only maybe 15 minutes away By feet.

They had spent a lot of time in that particular park with Oliver. You know how every couple has their own special place. The park was Oliver and felicity’s place. She couldn’t even really count how many times they had been there watching the sun set. The nights were especially Felicity’s favorites because then there were very few people. Most of the people living in the area were families. And most of them had children already so in the night when the bedtime was already gone, it was so peaceful.

 

\---

 

A loud ringtone woke them both up from their daydreams. Felicity’s phone was ringing in the pocket of her running shorts. She shot an apologizing glaze at Oliver and picked up the phone. She saw the caller was Thea so she would have to be very careful with her words. It had to be something with the team. If it wouldn’t be it, Thea would have called Oliver.

”Hi, it’s Felicity.”

”Hey. Are you alone? This is very important.”

”Just on a walk with Oliver. But I can talk, just tell me.”

”Well you know these guys we’ve been trying to catch for a while now.”

”Yes, what about them?”

”We have a new clue. And I know you won’t like this because we promised it wouldn’t be a lot of work and only sitting on computer for you. But now we know, that someone who’s really important on the team, is currently in Ivy town. Just near you and Ollie.”

”Okay… What does that exactly mean for me?”

”We would really need you help. Just a little spying gig, nothing major. You don’t have to actually get in touch with the guy or talk to him or anything. Just follow him tonight and see where he goes. We know he’ll meet someone on the inside.”

For a while Felicity was quiet. She really didn’t want to do it, because she had pretty much no experience from the actual field work. But after all this wouldn’t include any fighting or killing people, so maybe she could manage some spying. And the most important thing, the team needed this from her.

”Okay, I’m available. Just send me more specific instructions and I’ll handle the meeting.”

”I just said it’s not a… Oh wait, are you still with Ollie? Good cover up Felicity. But yes, I’ll send you more information in an hour or so. Thank you.”

”Thank you, bye!”

When Felicity stopped the call and placed her phone back to her pocket, Oliver looked very curious.

”So who was it?”

”A guy from Palmertech. They need me to actually do something for the Company.”

”Yes Felicity, I guess that’s what bosses do. At least if they work in a huge company like you do.”

”I know, but this still feels weird. I will have a meeting with someone tonight. A dinner actually. I was surprised to hear that someone so important is in Ivy town. News of the month. Maybe even of the year…”

“You’ll be totally fine”, Oliver smiled to her.

“I know, I know. I’ll just have to talk and I guess we all know that’s one of the things I’m very good at.”

Even Felicity herself was a little surprised how good she was when it came to lying. It was also super scary. She didn’t like lying to Oliver, but right now she didn’t really have a choice. He could not know about this.

 

\---

 

“I’ll go now, bye!” Felicity shouted from the door before closing it behind her and heading to the car. She has tried to dress properly so that Oliver would believe her business meeting. But again she didn’t want to leave the house in her finest dress when she was actually going to sit in a car for half an hour to stalk someone. As weird as it might sound…

 

Thea had sent her basic knowledge about the guy she was gonna stalk. All the team knew wasn’t much but that’s why they needed her help, so they could learn more. What they new was that the man was about 30 years old and working with Dahrk. He had a family with a wife and two children. Felicity couldn’t help but think what would the children think if they knew what their dad was up to. But she also had thought about that before. What would her children think about when they would find out what their mom and probably -hopefully – dad did every night.

Felicity shook her head and tried to focus. She was driving to the little restaurant quite far away from the little town’s center. It took her a while to get there but when she arrived, she already could see the guy inside sitting in a table with someone she didn’t recognize. Felicity parked the car and walked in to the restaurant ordering herself a coffee and a chicken sandwich. A lovely older lady took her order and promised, it wouldn’t take long. Felicity smiled at her and went to find a free table.

She got lucky. The perfect table was free for her. She sat down facing the table where her guy was sitting so she had her eyes on him without looking too suspicious. She also was quite close so if she were quiet and pretended to scroll down her phone, she could hear what the two were talking about.

Unfortunately those two men didn’t spill out any major plots or plans. They used code names for people and places, but Felicity was writing them all down to her phone. Anything she heard might have been helpful for the team in some point.

“Here’s your dinner miss”, Felicity heard and her head popped up. She thanked the lady politely but pushed her food across the table. She really wasn’t hungry at the moment.

After every few minutes she took a bite or two out of her sandwich so it wouldn’t make people wonder, but mainly she was trying to get anything usable out of the two men sitting in the next table. Her coffee, on another hand, disappeared fairly quickly. It was the elixir of life for Felicity Smoak. She and her coffee made and unbreakable pack.

What had she heard so far? Well, she was sure they were both working for Darhk and at least on some level they knew what he was up to. They called each other the Hawk and the the Mockingbird. They also were talking about something related to the new train station in Star city. They used a code name for their operation too, it was a code “red pass”. Felicity had no idea what they were referencing to with it, but she was pretty sure those were important clues for them. And last but definitely not least, the “red pass” was supposed to happen next Sunday. So the team had almost a week to find out what exactly was going on.

When the men stood up, Felicity did too. She tried to avoid looking straight at them when she put her jacket back on and took a one last bite out of her food before leaving the restaurant behind.

She was just trying to find her car keys from her purse, when a male voice distracted her. Felicity turned around to see those two men standing behind her.

“Well, what do we have here? Were this pretty little girl trying to spy on us?”

“You thought we couldn’t see you. We are better trained than that.”

The looks on the men’s faces were filled with disgust but also victory. They really thought Felicity was some stupid ass weak city girl. She was a city girl yes, but far away from stupid or weak.

“I think you’ve mistaken. I was just enjoying my meal and now if you excuse me, I’d like to find my keys and get back home to my boyfriend.”

“I knew a pretty girl like you would have someone waiting for her. But what do you think your boyfriend would think if he knew I did this?” The man who Felicity was supposed to watch, reached his hand and stroked Felicity’s blonde curls. The flame in her eyes sparked as she didn’t think twice before kicking hard with her stilettos. Straight to the man’s crotch. He murmured and swore in pain and teetered two steps away from her.

The other guy was looking at his friend but before leaving to their cars, he crabbed Felicity’s shoulders and pushed her hard against the car’s bonnet. Felicity hit her hip very heavily and she had to bite her lip so she couldn’t scream. Felicity could taste the blood in her mouth. It was from her lip she was biting. Her feet fell down and she collapsed to the ground with a bruised elbow, bleeding lip and a terrible sharp pain in her hip.

Felicity closed her eyes slowly and she could hear how two cars were started and then the men drove away probably as fast as they could.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out that Felicity was hurt and he is not too happy about it.

After a minute or two Felicity stood up and looked around herself. It was getting very quiet in the parking lot and she was happy that there were no one around. She was also more than happy, that the two guys left so quickly before anything really happened. For her it felt like it was over in couple of seconds. Maybe they thought that she wasn’t worth of their time. Pretty little blond like Felicity. Usually she hated it when people saw her like that but she had to admit that it had been handy more than once. Usually men fall for pretty little blonds quite easily.

Felicity found her car keys and sat down to the seat pulling the mirror down. She took her time swiping away all the dust and mascara under her eyes and from her cheeks. She made sure there was no visible marks left. Luckily she took hits to her hip and elbow which were both easy to cover up and she was already wearing a tight long sleeved dress that didn’t show anything. Also her lip was already better. It was only the inside she had bitten to the point were it was bleeding. Only thing was the hip because it really hurt when Felicity was sitting. And now she had to sit still in a car for almost half and hour. After that she would get home and probably sit there too. Or she could just tell Oliver that se was super tired and needed some sleep. Then she would head straight to bed and hope that it would be better in the morning.

Few slow and calm breaths more and she felt like she was ready to go and face Oliver with a smile on her face. Felicity already had planned a story she would tell him about the night and the business conversation. She would tell him how it was quite boring and just mostly about money and how the Company is going to evolve and all the Basic stuff people would like to know. About the accident she didn’t plan on telling Oliver, that was for sure.

Even tough Felicity loved the protective and safe Oliver, she knew he would lose his control really bad if he would know. Not just the men who did that to felicity, but also Felicity herself. Because Oliver would want to know why they got physical with her and eventually he would find out what Felicity was really doing. He would so not be happy about it and it scared Felicity. She wasn’t planning on keeping it as a secret forever, but she needed a better time and place to tell him. Now it wasn’t the situation for it.

 

\---

 

Oliver was sitting on a couch when he heard the front door opening. Felicity’s heels were clattering against the wooden floor and that familiar sound made Oliver smile.

“Hi honey, how was it?”

“It was fine, nothing too exciting. Almost exactly like I thought it would be. Lots of boring stuff. Not that I complain, I like when I get paid from talking with people, that’s what I’m good at. You know, besides all the technical stuff of course.” Felicity was starting to ramble because she was kinda nervous. She could only hope Oliver wouldn’t notice.

But Oliver didn’t pay too much attention on her ramble because he already had something planned for the evening for the two of them. So it really helped Felicity out.

“Will you join me here?” Oliver asked and patted the couch. Felicity had walked in to the living room and she was standing in the doorway. She leaned against the wall and bit her lower lip gently.

“I’m actually really tired Oliver. Did you have something special in mind or would it be that bad if I just headed straight to bed tonight? I need my beauty sleep.”

Oliver turned his head from the tv and his eyes focused on Felicity. He had tiny smile on his lips when he said, “Nothing that special. I just wished we could’ve spend some quality time together.”

Felicity instantly felt a little quilt I her chest. It was clear that Oliver had waited for her but she really couldn’t take hours of sitting on a couch in her condition. Lucky for Felicity, she had an idea, “That sounds lovely. But what if we just spend that time in the bedroom?”

The look on Oliver’s face made her correct herself quickly, “And I mean watching Netflix from the bedroom’s tv or something. I was serious when I said I’m getting tired.”

Oliver just laughed at her but agreed.

“I’m totally fine with that. Netflix sounds good.”

“Today it’s my turn to select the show, just so that you know”, Felicity told him before sticking her tongue out and heading to the stairs. She wanted to get to their bedroom before Oliver. Usually she didn’t mind changing in front of him, - why would she? He was her boyfriend and Oliver saw her naked probably just as many times as he saw himself. So it wasn’t a problem until she had something in her body she wouldn’t want him to see, like today. So she rushed upstairs as fast as she just dared that Oliver wouldn’t pay too much attention to it.

 

 ---

 

Felicity closed the door behind her as she stepped to their bedroom. She didn’t put all the lights on, just enough to see where she was going. Felicity stopped in front of a full body mirror and started to unzip her dress.

When the zipper was undone, the dress fell to her ankles and she was staring her image with an empty expression. Her black lace underwear felt really uncomfortable and she just wanted to jump into her pjays that were waiting on the counter next to her. But she wanted to see the damage first so she turned her left hip towards the mirror and it was pretty bad.

Her hip and her outer thigh was little swollen and looked like it wasn’t her body in that particular spot. Felicity’s hip had the most interesting palette of blues, purples and even a bit of green. When she traced her finger tips lightly over the spot, it made her shiver. Felicity’s arms were on goosebumps and she pulled her hands to her chest pressing them close to her heart. She was out of breath.

Okay she knew it hurt but she had no idea it was really this bad. The injuries were huge if you just looked at the size or bruising in her leg and hip area.

A little frustrated sigh escaped between her lips when she reached out to the counter and towards her silky pjays. The image of the bruises disgusted Felicity and she just wanted to forget what had happened. Felicity threw her underwear to the ground with her dress and stepped in to the silky cream colored outfit.

The blond girl then left her clothes to the floor and headed to the bathroom. She tried to be as quick as possible when rubbing her make up off of her face. Felicity really wanted to get to the bed already. The more she thought about what happened and how she was feeling at the moment, the more anxious and stressed she became. Overthinking never helped her and she knew it. But still it was impossible for her to just shut her brain off.

Felicity scrubbed her face with a gentle make up remover and then finished it off with a splash of ice cold water. She pressed a soft towel against her cheeks and forehead and looked herself in the mirror. She looked super tired so that was maybe good. At least she wasn’t completely lying to Oliver when she said she just wanted to go to bed and get her beauty sleep. It felt like something she had earned. Few more seconds and she was ready go press her head to the pillow.

 

\---

 

When Felicity opened the bathroom door, Oliver was already sitting on the side of their bed. She could see how her clothes were cleaned up from the floor. Oliver had folded her dress nicely to the counter with her underwear and she was really thankful for that. One less thing to think about. She flashed a tired smile towards him and said, “Thank you for cleaning up my mess. I would’ve got them myself too, but that just wasn’t the first thing on my mind when I got out of those.”

Oliver didn’t reply but he didn’t look too bothered about it ether. Again it was something that seemed so much bigger and more important in Felicity’s mind than what it actually was.

“Come here”, Oliver then said and reached his hand towards Felicity. He had his cute little smirk on that Felicity could never resist. He was just too beautiful. She didn’t know if someone had ever said no to that guy. If so, she had no idea how it was possible. Oliver just knew what strings to pull.

So Felicity took few steps closer to the bed and finally she was standing maybe two feet away from him.

Oliver grabbed her wrists lightly and stroked the back of her has with his thumbs. He drew little circles and harts to her hands while staring into her blue eyes. In that moment Felicity realized that Oliver already knew that something wasn’t quite right with her. But she saw it in his eyes that he didn’t know what it was and it was bothering him. Oliver hated when he didn’t have the control in the situation.

“So you wanna tell me how it went?”

“What went?”

“Felicity, don’t be stupid. I know you are not. I’m talking about the meeting.”

“I thought I already told you. Boring, lots of empty sentences and pointless conversation about the company. Nothing new really. I think it was more about formality.”

“If it went well and was as boring as you say, what is it then?”

Now Oliver’s voice was already getting tighter and his eyes weren’t smiling anymore. He knew something was bothering her and he wanted to know what it was so he could make it better.

Felicity forced herself smile as she said, “Oliver really, it is nothing. Everything went well but I’m just super tired. You know how I wasn’t able to sleep so well this morning and now the most boring dinner ever, I need my sleep.”

Felicity tried to make Oliver let her hands go but he wouldn’t and there was no way she could’ve fought him with strength. So she had to come up with another strategy.

“Please Oliver, let my hands go. I’ll just get in to the bed and we can put on the Netflix like we agreed to do. If you let this go, you can choose the show. I’ll give you my turn and you know I don’t ever give it up. So now you know I really want to just get in to that bed, please.”

Her eyes were pegging him to let her go and finally he did.

“Okay. But know that your words didn’t convince me. Actually the other way around. If you want to get out of this situation so badly, I know something is definitely bothering you. Something else than your sleepy head. Felicity, I think you know how well I can read you. Just like I know you can read me. Before you left, everything was fine. And now I can see how your brain is just running all over the place and you seem to be really stressed out on something. I hate it when I don’t know what it is.”

“Oliver baby, don’t bother yourself with it. It’s just something with Palmertech and even I’m not sure what it is. So yeah, something came up on that dinner but is something that I can’t do anything about. And you can do even less! So just stop Oliver. I’m fine and I want to sleep, please.”

Now Felicity was getting quite angry actually. Oliver was right, she was super stressed and his interrogation didn’t help at all.

She walked across the room to the other side of the bed and slowly moved the covers so she could slide under them. Felicity made sure that her pillows were on spot and that she would feel herself very comfortable when she would finally end up in the bed. Slowly and carefully she sat down. Lucky for Felicity her back was towards Oliver so he couldn’t see her face. Because I tell you what, it hurt. She couldn’t really put any weight or pressure on the hip and it made it quite difficult.

It may have been difficult but certainly not impossible, because she made it. Finally Felicity was laying on her back on the bed under the warm and comfy covers. She wasn’t sure if she would actually stay awake long enough for her and Oliver to watch something from Netflix. When her head was pressed against the pillows, it was like someone had drugged her. So sleepy she was.

Oliver was still suspicious tough. He watched her get to the bed and of course he saw her strange behavior. But he really wanted to believe Felicity and he was tired too. If something was wrong and bothering her, she would tell him. Right?

Oliver shook his head and stood up. He got rid of his jeans and his tee leaving only his boxers on before turning the lights off and climbing to the bed with Felicity.

He could feel her warmth besides him and it made him happy. He knew she was safe and with him so nothing could happen to her. No one could hurt her or steel her away from him while she was there, next to him. That was what comfort felt like for Oliver.

Whenever he would wake and not find Felicity besides him like this morning, it always made his heart race thousand times faster. Even tough they now lived far away from Star city and it’s problems, he would still keep his eyes and ear open just in case. Oliver would never be able to live without a little fear in his subconscious. That’s just the person he was.

 

\---

 

Oliver turned to face Felicity. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn’t sleeping.

“I think we can move that Netflix session to some other day?” he asked but it was more like a rhetorical question.

Felicity nodded and mumbled a quiet bunch of words that sounded like she agreed.

Oliver smiled and leaned over her with his elbows. Felicity looked so calm and peaceful when she had her eyes closed and she was just almost asleep.

“I love you honey”, Oliver whispered and kissed Felicity forehead.

“Love you too”, she whispered back and even in the dark Oliver saw how she was smiling too.

He laid down and moved closer to Felicity so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her even closer. He loved spooning her. He never would admit it, but it did give him some ego boost. You know, who wouldn’t like to feel like they are on the control and keeping someone safe. For a some kind of superhero that Oliver was, it was more of a living condition.

So he moved closer to Felicity and then wrapped his muscular arm around her waist pulling her against his chest. But Oliver didn’t know about her hip and when his arm wrapped around Felicity, it hurt like hell. When Oliver then started to move her closer, Felicity couldn’t hold the little scream of pain. It just happened and then there was nothing she could’ve done to take it back.

“Felicity!”

Oliver jumped out of bed and popped the lights on. In that moment he was probably no slower than Barry with his Flash abilities. Within a couple of seconds he was already back in bed with his face twisted out of worry.

“Felicity, what happened? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

She was drowning in his flood of questions but all Felicity could doo, was lay still and wait the striking pain to be over. His pulling arm had pressed against her hip really badly and now Felicity was actually seeing some stars when she closed her eyes.

Felicity not answering to him made Oliver’s situation even harder.

“Felicity, talk to me! Where does it hurt?” he tried to get something out of her while his eyes were searching through her whole body trying to find any sign of hurt. When Oliver couldn’t see anything, he moved the covers away, but that helped nothing. Felicity was wearing pjays that didn’t give any tips for him. He just had to wait for her to talk.

Seeing Felicity in pain like that was unbearable for Oliver. Yes, he had seen her hurt before but never it was like this that he didn’t know where she was hurt. And the worst part is that Oliver knew it was somehow his fault. She started to scream when Oliver tried to move her even though he was as gentle as he ever could’ve been.

Finally Oliver heard her speak.

“Sorry Oliver. I didn’t want to scare you. It’s nothing”, she tried to mumble quietly as is she was still trying to get away with it.

Felicity slowly pulled herself up and Oliver quickly helped her. He grabbed her carefully and helped her to sit so she could lean her back against the border. Felicity’s eyes were closed and her lips were pressed together so tightly that her mouth looked like a tiny line. She was clearly in pain and Oliver would sit there whole night if he had to, but he wouldn’t let her lie to him anymore.

“Felicity stop it now. Don’t you dare to tell me it’s nothing when you are screaming in pain. I am not stupid. I can see you are hurt and I only want to help you. Tell what the hell it is and I can make you feel better, I promise”, Oliver said. His voice was low and very quiet. He wanted to stay calm because too much panic would only make Felicity deny it even harder.

Oliver cupped Felicity’s pale face between his large hands. He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs and tried to make an eye contact with her.

“Talk to me Felicity.”

Her eyes were still closed because she didn’t want to face Oliver. She knew how his eyes were filled with worry, panic and confusion. Hers would be too if it were the other way around. But Felicity also knew that Oliver was right when he said that she couldn’t escape it anymore. If she still would try to lie to him, there was no way Oliver would’ve believed. So might as well get it over with.

Felicity opened her eyes and took Oliver’s hand between hers. She tangled her fingers with his and bit her lower lip while watching straight to his beautiful blue eyes. She could see how badly Oliver wanted answers.

“When I left the restaurant, some random guys attacked me. They wanted my purse or something but I didn’t give it to them. I kicked the other guy to his crotch.”

Saying that made her laugh a little.

“I was pretty bad ass, just so that you know. But yeah, then they kind of gave up. Maybe they realized I wasn’t worth of their time. But before they left, the other guy mashed me against the car pretty hard. And now it hurts.”

After hearing Felicity’s words, Oliver’s eyes were filled with mixed emotions. He was so angry and pissed off. How could he let that happen to her? Oliver always thought that Ivy town was the safest place on earth and that nothing could ever happen in there. But he was wrong, apparently.

Tough the anger was not the first thing in his mind at the moment. He was way too worried about Felicity and her injuries that he could worry about those guys later.

Now all he could was trying to be somehow rational. How could he help her the most?

“Okay, so where does it hurt?” he asked and tried to search her body again, but still with no result.

“It’s my hip”, Felicity whined and placed her hand on top of her hip she said it hurt.

“Can I see it?”

After Oliver’s question Felicity hesitated. She knew it looked awful. Probably it looked a lot worse than what it was and she thought it might be good if Oliver knew that too.

“So don’t freak out. I think it looks a lot worse than what it is. Because it is pretty messy.”

“Don’t be afraid of that. I’ve seen so many bruises and wounds in these past years so I think I can handle myself.”

At least that’s what Oliver thought. But maybe it was the fact that this was Felicity they were talking about or then it really was nasty even for him, but when Felicity showed him her hip area, Oliver’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, Felicity! How did you not tell me about this? This is really bad”, he said in a some sort of shock. His fingers brushed over the bruising but he made sure he didn’t hurt her. She didn’t need any more pain that what she was already in.

“I thought it wasn’t anything major. And I know how you tend to be a little aggressive in situations like this. So I just thought it might be better if you don’t know.”

“If I don’t know! I’m sorry but I can’t understand what was going through in your head. Felicity honey, I freaking love you and if someone puts their little finger on you, I want to know and I think I have the right to be aggressive!”

Oliver’s blood was really starting to boil but he knew he couldn’t go after those men now. Now Felicity needed him lot more.

“Now please stay still, I’ll get you some ice and pain killers. Don’t you dare to move. If you need anything, let me know and I will handle it. You my lady, are not going to take another step before I can be sure it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Felicity wanted to fight him but she knew it would have no effect on Oliver. If she would tried to take a step out of their bed, Oliver would most certainly just lift her up and carry her back there. So why waste the energy on it.

“I’ll be right back”, Oliver said before leaving the room.

He took a one last look on Felicity and the expression on is face told Felicity that she was in good care now. Oliver would make sure she felt herself comfortable and loved and he would just drown her with his little kisses and endless questions about weather or not she was okay and did it still hurt. But that was okay. That was just the kind of man Oliver was and that was also the reason why Felicity loved him so much.

 

 ---

 

When Oliver came back, Felicity was almost asleep again.

“Sorry honey, I don’t want to bother your sleep but this will help, I promise”, he said and offered her pain killers with a glass of cold water.

Without any resistance, Felicity took it swallowed.

“Thank you”, she smiled.

She gave the glass back to Oliver who then placed it to the counter next to their bed. Next up on his list was a bag of ice wrapped inside of a towel. He made sure it wasn’t too cold and before placing the towel on Felicity’s hip, he kissed her softly.

“I know this won’t be very comfortable, but it will help with the swelling and bruising.”

Felicity closed her eyes as the cold hit her but it was actually pretty pleasing feeling. It did help with the pain.

She was just really tired and exhausted. The fact that her hip hurt so much, didn’t help with the situation at all. After few seconds of resistance, she didn’t fight it anymore but she just let the tears slowly fall down her red cheeks.

“Oliver I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. I should’ve just…”

“It’s okay Felicity”, he cut her off before she could even finish.

“It doesn’t matter now. Only thing that matters is that I know now and I can help you with it. It will be all fine”, he promised.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her salty tears away.

“I Love you Felicity Smoak. And whoever did this to you, I’m gonna find them and make them know what happens if you lay your hand on my baby girl. They will regret they ever even saw you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I made this chapter a bit longer than the previous two so that it would be my christmas present for all of you. Here in Finland we celebrate Christmas on the 24th so yay I'm super excited as the main day is today. I hope you all are having a wonderful and peaceful holidays <3 xx 
> 
> PS. Leave me a comment if you liked the chapter. I'm trying not to go too fast with the drama here. My head id about to explode because I have so many ideas. As I'm writing I might just skip some words or eve sentences because my mind is already ahead of my fingers. Haha, I hope you like this story and keep reading as I'm planning on some more drama for you... ;)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, this chapter has a tiny bit of smutty in it. Just a very tiny bit and to be honest, it's not really a smut, but just so that you know. Now no one can sue me because I didn't warn you. 
> 
> It will be lots and lots of fluff in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I most certainly did enjoy writing it. As you probably can tell by now, I am a huge sucker for fluff and romance and all of the cuteness. Calm before the storm I could say...

The night was a struggle for both. When Felicity found a comfortable position, she tried not to move at all so it wouldn’t hurt. The pain killers did their job at first, but when the effect started to fade, it got a lot harder. To be honest it wasn’t even that bad, she thought, but it was bad enough to disturb her sleep.

Every time Felicity moved and it hurt, she whined quietly. She tried to be silent but didn’t really succeed. And every time she made a sound, Oliver would  open his eyes and try to make it better.

He already had brought her the pain killers and the ice and a glass of cold water. He also had placed a ton of pillows in their bed between them so that if Felicity turned in her sleep, it would be as comfortable and as soft for her hip as it could be.

Felicity appreciated his effort, but she also felt like it was too much.

Oliver had been hurt so many times before and never did he complain or whine like she did now. He would always just stand still and wait for Felicity to stitch up his wounds. Then he would continue like nothing ever happened.

So now Oliver’s concern and worry made Felicity feel a little uncomfortable. _She was embarrassed._

She knew she wasn’t as strong or as fast as Oliver and the other members of the team, but still she hated it when she felt herself even smaller and deficient. Oliver treating her like a fracture child when she just had a bruised hip, made her feel just like that.

So after all, Felicity slept maybe two hours maximum. She just tried to lay still as she stared the ceiling. Felicity was happy that Oliver finally fell asleep. She listened his steady breathing and thought what he might dream about.

That night Oliver didn’t have nightmares.

Felicity knew because Oliver’s sleep was really calm and he barely moved. Usually he would toss and turn all night when having nightmares. He would sweat and have suffering expression on his face.

Felicity knew _exactly_ what Oliver looked like when he saw nightmares again.

Usually she would wake up because of them. Restless Oliver wouldn’t allow her to sleep but it didn’t bother Felicity. If she would wake up because of Oliver’s nightmares, she would always try to wake him up too. To get him back to her and make him realize it was all just a dream.

Felicity would always try to ask what he dreamed about, but Oliver never shared. He would just say that it’s nothing or that he doesn’t want to get her into it. But what Oliver didn’t realize was that Felicity really wanted to know.

Of course she didn’t want to tear his old wounds open, but she wished he would tell her something. Felicity wanted Oliver to trust her enough to tell her.

It was one of the things that were hard when being with Oliver. Sometimes he would get so lost and so deep in his memories that there was no way getting him out. When Felicity didn’t know what he had been through, she had no idea what to say or how to help.

She knew something. Little pieces from here an there that Oliver had told her or the team. It was always just because it would help them to understand something or catch someone. But Felicity was his girlfriend and she wished to be his wife someday.

_If they would spent the rest of their lives together, he would have to tell her eventually, right?_

After lying in bed awake for a while, Felicity stood up slowly. She made sure she wouldn’t wake Oliver now that he was asleep again. When standing next to the bed, Felicity stopped and just watched Oliver in his sleep.

He was lying on his side, one arm under his pillow. Oliver had thrown his cover away in his sleep so Felicity could admire his bare upper body. He truly was a Greek god and even tough he wasn’t the Arrow anymore, he didn’t stop training. No more Salmon’s ladder, though. Too bad, it had been Felicity’s favorite.

Felicity giggled quietly and covered her mouth with her hand. She loved the way Oliver made her feel. Even after all these years working together and then after these months living together, it was like they were just falling in love. Every time Oliver touched her she had butterflies flying around her stomach.

And yes, seeing him without shirt had the same effect despite the fact that it happened may times a day. But Felicity was sure it wasn’t just her. It would happen to every girl she knew if they would see him. That man was gorgeous.

“I love you Oliver”, Felicity whispered before she turned around and walked out of their bedroom.

 

 ---

 

Walking downstairs to the kitchen Felicity took her laptop with her and landed it to their kitchen counter. She took a quick look at the clock and saw it was already 8 am. She was pretty sure Thea would be awake. Last night didn’t go as planned and because Felicity went straight to bed, she had no time to tell the team what she had heard.

Felicity also wanted to tell Thea about the injury and the fact that Oliver knew about it too. Lucky for her, she was able to cover it up with her story, but this could not happen again. Keeping secrets from Oliver was getting harder and harder every day. Felicity was never the kind of person to even keep secrets. Even when she was little, she would accidentally spill everything. She just talked so much that she wouldn’t even notice it.

The fact that she had been able to keep her work with the team as a secret so long, was a miracle. She had wanted to tell him more than once. The team had said that it was okay for them if he knew, but it was Felicity’s choice. And she had made a choice keep him away from it.

Oliver wanted to move because he wanted to get away from Starling and everything in it. The Arrow was dead and Felicity wasn’t sure if it would stay that way if Oliver would knew what was going on. But when Felicity couldn’t talk about “work” stuff with Oliver, Thea had been her rock with it.

Thea and Felicity had always gotten along well, but lately they had become really close. Thea was actually one of Felicity’s best friends for sure. One of the main reasons was that she really understood her. With the team and the craziness around it but especially with Oliver. Thea knew exactly what her brother was like and what living with him meant. So whenever Felicity needed to get some pressure out, she would just call Thea.

Thea had also visited Ivy town many times. Unlike the other members of their team. Laurel had been there maybe twice but after what happened with Malcom and the League of Assassins, there were no chance for Diggle to visit. He and Oliver didn’t even speak to each other.

Felicity was again in the middle and trying to keep both sides happy. She understood both men and why they did what they did. Dig had every reason to be mad at Oliver, but at the same time, Oliver had done everything he could to gain his trust back. Felicity knew he would come around some day. He had to, they were literally like brothers and she knew how much Dig cared about Oliver.

You wouldn’t risk your life again and again for someone you don’t care about. And Dig had risked his life for Oliver so many times Felicity had lost count, not that she ever would’ve kept one.

So she knew Dig would forgive Oliver. When, was a different question. After all, Oliver had worked behind his back, - behind all of their backs -, and he had pulled Sara and Lyla into it. And if one thing was more important for John than the team and saving the city, it was his family. It wasn’t easy for him to forgive how Oliver had put his whole family in danger. But Felicity was sure they would make it work again, it just took time.

But now, Felicity opened her laptop and her Skype. She searched for Thea and then pressed “call”. When the laptop was trying to connect with Thea, Felicity turned to their coffee machine.

She was just pouring the water in, when she heard Thea’s voice coming from the counter.

“Morning”, the Queen said.

Felicity pressed the coffee machine on and returned to her laptop. Lucky for her, the counter was just perfect height for standing work. Standing or walking was way better for her hip than sitting or lying. When she didn’t put that much weight or pressure to her hip, it didn’t hurt almost at all.

“Morning”, Felicity yawned.

“So how did it go last night? Did you get anything out of them?”

“Well… It didn’t go exactly like planned, but I got something. And I think it might be something that can actually help us catch them this time. Because now we know something beforehand and we can be prepared.”

Thea didn’t say anything. She was just waiting for Felicity to continue and tell what she found out.

“First of all these guys never used each others real names. They had some sort of codenames, a Hawk and a Mockingbird.”

Thea raised her brows but still she didn’t say a word.

“And then to the exciting part. I know Darhk is gonna strike next Sunday and they call the operation “the red pass”. I have no idea what it refers to, but it doesn’t sound nice. And I also know that the strike is about to happen in the new train station.”

“It’s the day of its’ opening.”

“Sounds like a good place to strike then. Lots of people and media.”

“Exactly. Did you get anything else? Anything about what this “red pass” might mean?”

“I’m sorry Thea but no, nothing. They were really careful to only use codenames and not to spill too much. And to be honest, I kinda failed. They noticed I heard what they were talking about.”

“What?”

“Yeah, when I left they came at me. Nothing too bad, a scratch to my elbow and large bruise on the hip. But I’m totally fine. You can bet Oliver is freaking out tough.”

Thea had looked worried already, but when Felicity mentioned Oliver and that he knew, her expression was surprised at least.

“Did you… Did you tell Ollie?”

“I didn’t mean to, he just found out by accident. But no! Oliver doesn’t know that I’m working with the team. I lied to him about the hip. Nothing new there. I feel like all I do is lie to him.”

Felicity sighed and then heard a little snap behind her. It meant that hear coffee was ready.

With relief she turned away from her laptop and took a huge mug from the shelf. She poured the coffee in to the mug and didn’t leave any space for milk or cream. This morning she was feeling like she needed a huge cup of strong, black coffee.

Felicity leaned back to the kitchen counter and watched Thea in her screen.

“I’m sorry Felicity. But you know that you wanted to keep Ollie out of this. The team would be okay with you telling him. If you feel like you want him to know, just tell him. You don’t have to lie.”

“No Thea. Yes I do. What kind of person would I be, if I took Oliver’s peace and happiness away from him now that he finally has found it. He loves this life and so do I. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“I understand but then again, do you really think that if Ollie would have the choice, he would choose not knowing? He loves you and he would do anything for you just like you would do anything for him. You are doing this because you want him to be happy. But if helping the team makes you happy, do you really think Oliver would deny that from you?”

“I don’t know Thea, I just… Maybe I will tell him. But not now. After we get this Darhk son of a bitch guy, I’ll tell him then. I promise.”

“You don’t have to promise me anything. If you don’t want to tell him, don’t. And if you do, then do it. It’s your choice and anyways we’ll have your back.”

“Thank you. But right now, I really believe we have bigger problems than Oliver. The red pass, remember?”

“Oh yes, of course. I will tell your information to the team and we’ll see what we already had. Is it okay if I call you later today? Just to check in and see what we found. If you want to, you should have the same information. But you don’t have to go through it, we can check them.”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. At least I can take a look.”

“You do that. I’ll go now and call the team. See you Felicity, tell Ollie I said hi.”

“I will. Bye Thea.”

One last smile and Thea’s face was gone from Felicity’s screen. She closed the laptop and took a big sip from her coffee. It was still a bit hot and burned her tongue.

“Ouch”, Felicity mumbled to herself quietly. She took a look around herself and thought, why was she doing this? Trying so hard to hang in their old lifestyle. The new life was so much better in every way, so _why couldn’t she just let go?_

She took a deep breath and shook her head like it would get rid of all of those negative thoughts she was having.

“Okay Felicity, just stop. Just stop, okay? Everything is great and you don’t have to think like that. Stop it and you’ll be fine.”

“Stop what?”

Oliver interrupted her motivational speech she was giving herself.

“Nothing”, Felicity said and turned to face Oliver with a smile on her face. “I need to stop talking to myself.”

“Are you okay? Are you on medication?” Oliver asked with face full of confusion.

Felicity just smiled and took another sip from her coffee, “Yes I am totally fine. And no, I haven’t took any pills after I woke up. But I’m feeling a lot better anyways. If I stand, it doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Oliver had his eyes locked on Felicity’s as he took few steps closer to her. He landed his hands on Felicity’s waist and pulled her closer to him. But he was being very careful. Oliver made sure he didn’t touch her hip area so he wouldn’t cause her any pain.

“Another morning waking up without you. I’m not a fan of this new arrangement Miss Smoak.”

Oliver took the coffee mug out of Felicity’s had and placed it to the counter behind her. Then he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It was warm, loving and passionate kiss that told her, he wanted her.

Felicity’s hands were running up Oliver’s bare back. She could feel his tense muscles and all of his scars that were so familiar to her. She knew every inch of his body and she loved all of it.

It was amazing how quickly Felicity forgot about Darhk and the Skype call with Thea. She even forgot her coffee waiting on the counter and forgetting her morning coffee was bad for Felicity.

But she didn’t mind at all because all she cared about was Oliver.

Oliver then let loose of her face and started to work his way under her silky shirt. His hands felt cold against Felicity’s skin and it caused her goosebumps.

Felicity smiled against Oliver’s lips as a little sigh of pleasure escaped her. Oliver of course noticed that and it made him even more eager.

“Oh, you like this Miss Smoak? I guess I’m doing my job right then”, Oliver laughed.

“Yep, yes you are”, Felicity responded but pressed her lips against Oliver’s as soon as she finished her sentence. She felt like no was not the time for talking. She could do that later. She just wanted to _feel_ him. To feel the connection and fire they had.

Before she had the chance to resist, Oliver lifted her up to his lap and walked out of the kitchen. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips and tightened her grip of his back. Her nails crawled gently on to his back as Oliver headed towards their bedroom.

 

\---

 

The whole time Oliver made sure he was as careful as he could be. He kept asking Felicity if she was okay or was it hurting. Every time she would just mumble something that sorta sounded like “yes” or “yeah” and then pull him back to her.

At first it didn’t even bother her and she barely felt anything. The blood rushed in her ears as she tried to get closer to Oliver. It was almost impossible for him to get Felicity our her pjays because she wouldn’t let him go. Every time she would have to loose her touch in him, she would just grab him even harder.

But after a while, lying on the bed and Oliver’s weight on top of her started to hit Felicity. She just bit her lower lip like it wasn’t bothering. Felicity closed her eyes and focused on Oliver and the warmth of his body, but it didn’t take it away.

“Oliver”, she said quietly. Of course it wasn’t anything unusual for her to call his name in that situation but the tone in her voice got Oliver’s attention. His eyes met Felicity’s and he saw she wasn’t in a comfortable position.

“Yeah?” he asked and slowly moved next to her.

They were lying under warm duvet and even tough Felicity hadn’t said anything yet, Oliver knew what was coming. And he didn’t mind, he knew it wasn’t like she didn’t want it. It was because she couldn’t do it.

“I’m sorry Oliver, but I can’t. I tried to fight it but it hurts.”

He wasn’t sure if he saw her eyes starting to water. And that for sure wasn’t what he wanted.

“No it’s totally okay Felicity! Don’t say sorry. You never have to say sorry when you are with me. I totally understand and I never want to hurt you. So if it causes you pain, we won’t do it. It’s that simple.”

Oliver sat up in their bed and leaned his back to the header. He pulled her gently closer to him and pressed her head to his chest.

He was already sweaty but it didn’t bother Felicity. Her finger were doing a little circular motion on his hard abs as she whispered, “I know you said I don’t have to do this but I’m sorry Oliver.”

“Just don’t Felicity. It’s all useless. I already told you, if it hurts I don’t want to do it ether. Actually, I really like this too. This arraignment is just fine with me”, Oliver said and kissed her forehead.

He caressed her bare arm slowly and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Every little piece of this blond woman was pure perfection in Oliver’s eyes and that’s why had his mother’s engagement ring waiting on the drawer next to their bed.

After few minutes of silence Oliver looked down to Felicity and said, “I’m not sure if this is the worst timing on earth, but I feel like I really need to do this. I can’t wait anymore.”

Felicity was as confused as ever when she grabbed the duvet and pressed it closely to her bare chest. She raised herself from on top of Oliver and sat next to him. She watched as he reached to the little drawer next to their bed on his side.

“Oliver what the heck are you talking about?” She tried to ask but got no answer.

It took her a while to realize what Oliver took out of the drawer and when he finally started to talk, Felicity was in a some sort of shock you could say. She covered her mouth with her hands and didn’t even try to stop tears as they slowly rolled down her red cheeks.

“Felicity Smoak. I’ve known you for a while now and I think you can’t disagree if I say that we’ve always had our own connection. A connection that I at least don’t have with anyone else and a connection that no one other than us can understand. I felt it from the moment we first met. I brought you a broken laptop with bullet holes all over it and you never questioned it. Or I think you did, but you didn’t say it. You helped me with it even tough you didn’t knew me or how I got that laptop looking like it. You helped me then without hesitating and you’ve helped me after that more than anyone ever has. And you have never hesitated.”

In that point, she was already bawling her eyes out. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to her. And after everything they had been through together, Oliver’s words meant more than a world to her. She just tried to control herself and not to cry very loud because she really wanted to hear everything he had to say.

Oliver was nervously spinning the tiny velvet box between his hands as he continued, “Felicity you know me better than anyone. No one knows all of my secrets and everything about my past, but you know the most and the only reason I haven’t told you everything is because I don’t think you would benefit from it. I have so much darkness inside of me that sometimes I feel like there is no light left at all. But when I’m in the dark and feel like there is no way out, you always lead the way. You are the light and the love of my life. I can’t even think how many times I would’ve died already if it wasn’t for you. Literally, Felicity you have saved my life so many times and there is nothing more a human being can do to another. And so I don’t know how I can thank you enough. This is my thank you. My thank you is a promise that I will never leave you alone. I’ll be by your side ‘till the end and I will keep you safe and happy for the rest of your life.”

Oliver got a little closer to her as he opened the navy blue box and revealed his mother’s old ring. It was so beautiful it took Felicity’s breath away. Or the whole situation took.

“So Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

Felicity couldn’t breath. She had no words so she just nodded. Her face was red and wet from the tears as she finally got her mouth open.

“Yes! Yes of course I will, I would be honored”, she cried and covered her face with her hands once again.

The smile on Oliver’s face was priceless. He had never been happier or smiled wider.

He took Felicity’s hands between his and placed the beautiful ring to her finger. It was a perfect fit.

For few seconds they both just stared at the ring. The situation was so surreal and both did have some trouble realizing it actually happened.

But then Oliver lifted her to his lap and kissed her. He tasted the salty tears but it was okay because he knew they were tars of joy.

There they were. Sitting on their bed, both without any clothing, just the duvet covering their bodies. But it was all perfect like that.

“Oliver I don’t know what to say. I didn’t even know you knew how to speak like that. Of course I knew you had the skills to be a powerful leader and speaker, but it was perfect. Every word of it. You just know how to make women cry, don’t you?” Felicity said laughing as she tried her tears.

“I think you just bring the best out of me”, he whispered and kissed her again.

Felicity ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair and said, “ _Felicity Queen_ … I think I’m already in love with it.”

“Just like I’m with you.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver's proposal Felicity gets a call from Thea. The team needs her in Star City. Again Felicity must lie her way out of Ivy Town. What happens when Oliver gets a call from Star City hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a storm in the last chapter and now you can see it forming.

”So what are we gonna tell everyone?” Felicity asked while still amazed by the beautiful ring in her finger.

”What do you mean?”

”Well, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to say how this engagement really went down. Or are you sure you want to tell how we were gonna have casual morning sex but I couldn’t do it because I got beaten up? And then you just popped the question while we were sitting on our bed, naked with only our duvet. I can’t tell that version to everyone.”

“Why not? I bet your mom would just love it.”

Oliver laughed and he could literally see Felicity’s mother’s face in his mind when she would find out. To be honest it wouldn’t matter to Donna how he proposed, she would be stunned just to hear that her baby girl was getting married.

Felicity rolled her eyes to Oliver, but she knew he had a point. And Felicity didn’t feel like her mother was even the problem. She could tell how everything happened and her mom wouldn’t care. Neither would the team. But how about other relatives and friends? Or people at work.

She could never tell in Palmertech about their engagement realistically. So she and Oliver needed some kind of explanation that they would both stick to. It could be weird if they would go around in their wedding and tell a different story about how he proposed.

“I know she would but I’m not talking about my mom now. We have to tell other people too. And I am not comfortable sharing this story with everyone”, Felicity told Oliver and took one of his large hands between hers. She smiled slightly and her eyes were filled with happiness and satisfaction.

“I know, I know… How about a nice calm evening in our living room, watching a romantic movie, - obviously picked by you – fireplace burning. I cooked your favorite Italian dish and we had soufflés for dessert. I had hidden the ring to your dessert. And that is how I proposed.”

For few seconds Felicity sat still and quiet. She bit her lower lip and scanned through Oliver with her eyes. She knew he didn’t just made that up. Oliver had planned the proposal and that’s how he had imagined it.

“Did you… Did you plan it like that? Did you try to make that happen yesterday? I mean after I got back home. When you wanted me to join you. Had you really cooked for me?”

Oliver sighed but he still had a smile on his face. He nodded and then said, “Yep. But it doesn’t matter now! I don’t care how it happens, I just care that you said yes and now that ring is in you finger. Future Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity closed her eyes and whispered, “I’m sorry Oliver that ruined our plans. To me, it doesn’t matter either. I love you and I would’ve said yes no matter you ask it. But you planned so much for me and now you didn’t even have the chance to make it happen.”

“How so? We can still eat the Italian and our soufflés. I’ll just warm them in the oven real quick and you can pick the movie. We can just skip the proposal part because that’s already done. I think you are worrying way too much Felicity. It’s all good and we are perfectly fine. Don’t stress about it.”

Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead before he stood up and grabbed pair of shorts from the floor. He put them on and stopped to the door. I’ll heat the food for us. I guess you haven’t even eaten the breakfast yet?”

Felicity nodded and when Oliver left downstairs, she still didn’t move. It felt unreal even now, almost half and hour after she had said the word. The ring was so beautiful and it fit perfectly. Still it felt weird. Mrs. Queen couldn’t be her. It had always sounded so formal and kinda scary to her when that still meant Moira.

The whole situation was new and strange. Everything had changed since Felicity and Oliver moved to Ivy Town and felicity didn’t know if it all was for better. For sure most of it was and their new domestic life was somehow satisfying. It was all like a dream but it also was a dream that Felicity wasn’t ready for.

She wanted kids and maybe a dog or a cat and a beautiful house with lovely neighbors just like they had now. Most of all, Felicity wanted all of that with Oliver. The problem was that Oliver was already in there in his mind when half of Felicity was still in Star City saving the city. Lately it had been like that literally.

Felicity had been visiting Star City too often to even come up with normal excuses for Oliver and it made her super stressed and anxious all the time. She hadn’t been sleeping well for maybe two months now. All she did was lie awake and stare the darkness. Or lie awake and watch Oliver sleep, to make sure he didn’t have nightmares.

Her under eyes were getting darker and darker day by day. Felicity just used more make up to hide everything. Life with Oliver, working at Palmertech and helping the team was a lot for her especially when she had to do one of them sneaking behind Oliver’s back. The one person she loved more than anything.

It didn’t feel right anymore. It hadn’t felt right for a long time. And Felicity had already decided she would tell Oliver everything after the case with Darhk was over She would tell him everything and then promise to stop. Now she could just concentrate on planning the wedding and the rest of their lives.

Felicity liked the plan. It couldn’t get any worse so she was happy that she finally knew what she was gonna do. Now she would just have to get there.

Felicity took a deep breath and finally stood up from the bed. After getting her clothes on she walked downstairs where she could already smell Oliver’s “breakfast” and it smelled absolutely amazing.

 ---

Morning went by really fast. Oliver and Felicity sat down to the couch and made Oliver’s plans real. He placed a ton of pillows for Felicity to the couch and asked about hundred times if she was feeling fine or was her hip hurting. Every time he asked, Felicity just smiled and said it was all okay.

After every 15 minutes or so she had to get up and take a little walk around the living room just to get the pressure off of her hip. But it helped every time. When she did that, Oliver never said a word. He just followed her steps with his eyes and tried to analyze her moves. Was she really hurting? Did she lie about being okay? Was there still something he could ho but hadn’t done?

Felicity noticed his stare but didn’t care. She would just feed Oliver’s concerns.

The Italian meal Oliver had prepared for her was delicious like everything he had made since they moved out of Star City. That was one of the best things in Ivy Town. Felicity also knew how to cook and she would be able to keep herself alive, but Oliver and his gourmet dishes were out of this world. And of course Felicity is that type of person who can keep herself going with the power of coffee and not even notice she had not eaten a thing whole day. So when Oliver cooked for them, she never complained.

Overall their morning was peaceful and both enjoyed their time together. Or in the end it wasn’t morning anymore but nether of them had anything planned so they decided not to stress about getting properly dressed or out of the house. No need for that.

The peace only shattered when Felicity’s phone started vibrating slightly on the coffee table. First she thought she wouldn’t get up to answer. But whoever was calling, they wouldn’t give up before she answered.

“Are you gonna get that?” Oliver asked and pointed her phone.

Felicity rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.

“I guess I have to.”

When she took the phone from the table she saw that it was Thea calling. She took quick glance at Oliver before picking up. This had to be about the Darhk case or Thea wouldn’t be that eager to get Felicity answer her phone.

“Hi!” Felicity said to the phone and smiled. She covered the phone with her hand and whispered to Oliver, “I’m gonna go to the back yard and take this. It’s my mom. But you don’t have to stop the movie. Just fill me in when I get back, okay?”

Oliver nodded and turned back to the movie they were watching. He understood that Felicity wanted to talk with her mom more privately. Oliver definitely knew how Donna could over react or freak out over anything and if Felicity was going to tell her about their engagement, the phone call could turn out interesting to say at least.

“Your mom huh?” Thea laughed at the other end of the phone while Felicity stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

She walked around their back yard and the crass felt soft under her feet. Sun was warm and she had cover her eyes for a while when it almost blinded her.

“I didn’t want to tell Oliver it was you. He wouldn’t have let us speak privately then. And I guess I’m not wrong if I say that you have some information about Darhk and his plans?”

“Definitely not wrong. We think we now know what he is up to. The red pass is apparently gonna happen next Sunday as we thought in the train station. We are almost 100% sure that the attack is happening when he new train from Central City comes.”

“What do you know about the attack then?”

“Bombs. They can make it look like another terrorist attack and people won’t connect it with the ghosts.”

“Sounds scary.”

“Well it is. And I’m gonna ask you another favor and I know you will not like it.”

Sigh escaped between Felicity’s lips, “Just say it.”

“We need you here in Star City when it happens. It’s gonna be a huge thing in here and everyone is gonna be there. Every possible media and all the citizens. The whole team has to be on the station but we need backup. We need you down in the lair keeping us updated and on control. I’m sorry Felicity but this can’t be handled from Ivy Town, we really need you.”

Felicity was unusually quiet. Her lips were pressed together as a one straight line. She knew Thea was right and she would never let the team down in a situation like that but at the same time she didn’t want to go to Star City.

“Okay, I’ll be there. But just over that one night. I can’t stay longer and I want to get back to Ivy Town as soon as possible.”

“Yeah sure. But Felicity, is everything okay there? Is Ollie okay?” Thea’s voice was now filled with confusion and concern. Felicity sounded so worried when she found out that she would have to leave Ivy Town for two days.

“It’s fine, everything is okay. I mean - I just don’t wanna be away from Oliver because…. Because we just got engaged this morning. And I hate lying to him and I’ve already diced to tell him after this Darhk case is over.”

“What? Did you say engaged? Oh my god – Felicity that is amazing! Congratulations for both of you. I am so happy for you and Ollie. Finally he did it, I’ve been waiting for him to ask the damn question for way too long now.”

“Well, you are not the only one.”

“How did it happen?”

A little burst of laugh came from Felicity. Thea would definitely be one of them who would get to hear the real version. Nothing could shake her mind. But Felicity didn’t want to tell her on the phone.

“I’ll tell you when I come there. It’s too good to tell on the phone and I really want to see your face.”

“Interesting… But really Felicity, that is amazing. And also the fact that you are gonna tell Ollie. I think it is the best thing to do now that you are gonna be officially in the family. Felicity Queen sounds super cool. Aww, I’m just so happy for you guys. I knew you were meant to be, I just knew it.”

“Thank you Thea. You know I really love your brother, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Good.”

The conversation stopped and again it was all silent. The definitely new something was bothering Felicity and it was weird that she didn’t say anything to her. At the end of the day Thea had been the one who Felicity had shared everything with for the past months.

Thea was the only one who really knew about both sides, - the team’s side and then Oliver’s. But because Thea also knew that if it would be something super important, Felicity would tell her. So she decided not to ask anything. After all they would see each other later that week so the younger Queen knew she would have her opportunity with Felicity then. It was always better talking face to face when you could see everything that was going on. It would be easier to tell if Felicity tried to lie her way out of it.

“So I’ll be there early Sunday morning? Send me all the info you have so far and I can check them out before I come so I’ll be on the same page with you guys. And please, don’t tell the team yet. I mean bout our engagement, I want to tell them by myself.”

“Sure thing. See you then Felicity!”

“Bye Thea.”

When Felicity got back inside she sat down next to Oliver and saw that nothing had really happened in the movie while she was out. Still the same drama going on. That’s the bad thing with Netflix and others, you run out of good movie way too fast.

“How was you mother?” Oliver asked and turned to face Felicity. He pressed the mute button on the remote so the movie wouldn’t shout so loudly in the background. He took her hand between his and placed a little kiss on the back of it.

Felicity’s lips curved into a slight smile when she said, “Oh she’s fine. But she asked if we had any plans for the next weekend? She would want me to go and visit here in Vegas. Some mother-daughter bonding thing. She says we haven’t seen each other enough and she misses me too much.”

Oliver laughed because he could actually hear Donna say those words to her only child. And no wonder she felt that way. Even Oliver felt like that sometimes and he was living under the same roof with Felicity.

“What did you say?”

“I said I can go. Sorry that I didn’t ask you but I thought we didn’t have any plans so there should be no reason why I can’t go. And after that she can maybe let us be for a second again.”

“Yeah of course you are going. Did you tell her about our engagement yet?”

“No I didn’t. I think it might be better if I tell her face to face. Just in case she gets a heart attack or something. Then I can be there with her and make sure she’s still alive for our wedding.”

“Smart.”

“Smart is basically mi middle name if you haven’t noticed yet.”

“Oh believe me, I have.”

Oliver had such a beautiful glow on his tanned face, he was just glowing happiness and every time Felicity took a look at him, it felt like someone was punching her. How could she ever wreck Oliver’s idyll after knowing what he had already been through in his life. But at the same time that was exactly the reason why.

If it would be with anyone else Felicity would be scared to death how they would react. Would they break up with her? Or be mad as hell? But somehow she trusted that in some level Oliver would understand. He always did and it was his city she was saving, right?

Felicity shook her head and tried to get rid of her thoughts. They weren’t going anywhere, she was just going around circles in her head and no matter what she tried, she always ended up think about the same thing over and over again.

 ---

Lucky for Felicity Sunday came sooner than she thought it would.

Before she eve noticed, she was sitting in her car blasting her favorite songs so loud that she didn’t even hear her own thoughts. Felicity was also singing along from the bottom of her lungs and it felt really good to let it all out.

She had left so early in the morning that Oliver wasn’t eve awake yet so she had left him a tiny note. Even tough Oliver knew very well she was leaving.

“Just one night and I’ll be back next to you”, the note had said.

She left it right next to Oliver’s phone so the first thing he would see in the morning would be her note.

When Felicity finally parked her car in front of Verdant, she almost felt like coming home again. It hadn’t even been that long since her last visit in Star City but for sure it felt like it was ages ago. Felicity took her bag from the seat next to her and headed straight in after locking the car doors.

When stepping inside she could almost already hear her computers screaming for her name. One of the things she missed the most in Ivy Town was all the tech they had in the lair. Even tough Felicity got to see enough tech at work but it was totally different thing. Down there in the lair, behind her super computer catching bad guys was so much better.

Felicity didn’t see anyone up in the Verdant so she went straight downstairs to the lair.

“Hi Felicity!” She heard Thea’s voice and saw how the brunette ran up to her. Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity so she did the same. The hug was tight and they stayed still until Dig’s voice interrupted.

“Hello Felicity”, he said smiling.

Thea let Felicity go and so she continued to the next hug. Hugging Dig was for sure one of the best feelings in the world. He was just so huge, a lot like a building. Everyone should have a hug from Diggle at least once in their life. His hug feels he can heal you broken heart with it. The pieces will automatically just snap back in place. That’s how Dig’s hugs feel like.

Felicity took a step back from Dig and looked around her.

“Hi guys. It feels so good to see you again. But where´s Laurel?”

“She’s at the station with her dad. We are of course working with the police in this case. We asked if the whole thing should be cancelled but apparently it is too important for this city and it’s reputation. Like the citizens of Star City aren’t important then.”

Thea rolled her eyes while talking about the police and Felicity could see frustration. Thea was right, Felicity couldn’t understand city’s opinion either. If something would go wrong they couldn’t stop Darhk’s plan, blame would be on them.

“Do you need anything Felicity”, Dig asked.

“No I’m fine thank you. But I will need a place to crash tonight. Can I sleep over either one you guys?”

Thea nodded, “Yeah you can come up to my place. You don’t wanna be awake because of Sara’s cry all night, right?”

All three of them laughed but Dig also stood up for her baby princess, “She’s having teeth. I bet you cried too.”

“Okay thank you Thea. But now I think we still have a lot of things to do before this evening so should we just get to work?”

Felicity was so eager to sit down to her comfortable chair and open the computers.

“You’re right. But one thing, you have to tell us about the proposal!” Thea jumped in her excitement.

“What?” Dig’s head turned immediately and he stared at Felicity. “Oliver proposed?”

“Yes he did and I said yes. So here you can se the future Mrs. Queen”, Felicity told them and sat down. She started to get her computers back alive while telling the story of that morning.

Her face had the same glow Oliver had when she told everything to the duo. Not a single detail was left out and at some point Dig even told her that they would not need that much information. Felicity just laughed and continued. She closed her eyes and it was like she was back in their bed with Oliver and he was having his monologue while she cried her eyes out.

“It was perfect”, Felicity finally ended the story and lifted her hand so Thea and Diggle could see her beautiful ring.

“So is that”, Thea said and took a step closer to see it properly.

“It’s mom’s isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, are you stupid? You are just perfect to have it. There’s no one I’d rather have my brother marry. It’s gorgeous Felicity.”

The smile on Felicity’s face was priceless, “Thank you.”

The conversation finally turned to their problem, Darhk. They had to go through the plan again and again to see that everyone knew exactly what was gonna happen. Also all kinds of problems that might come up, had to be solved already. At least all the ones they then could think of. You can’t be prepared for everything but they wanted to be as ready as possible.

It was also different because there was going to be innocent people at the station and now it wasn’t just about the team and them keeping themselves safe and alive. Lot to think about. But luckily they had a plan and it sounded really good. Team knew what they were going to do and how everything was supposed to happen. Almost a week for preparation was not usual for them so now it felt like they’ve had all the time in the world.

When they had been through the plan four times and Laurel was back in the lair too, Dig pretty much shocked everyone with his question.

“So Felicity, how’s Oliver?”

She had not expected that to come up after what happened between Oliver and Dig. She didn’t even know when was the last time the two of them had talked to each other.

“Uhm, he’s fine. I mean better than fine. Oliver really loves the new life and he’s almost like a totally different person. Our life has turned into a never ending season of Master Chef.”

“Good to hear.”

And then Dig was back in his own business. Awkward silence filled the lair. Everyone could feel the tension and it was scary how it was that bad even when Oliver wasn’t in there. How bad it would be when those two would get into the same room for the first time?

 

The operation proceeded like it was planned. Felicity was sitting behind her computer screens and watching every move that the members of the team made. She had the access to all of the cameras in the station and places near by.

Felicity was almost amazed how well everything went down. Beforehand they had prepared for the scene where Darhk already what was coming. But it was like he actually knew nothing. Could he be that stupid and naive to think that he would be able to get his plan done without complications?

“Everything is going just as planned”, Felicity said to her mic and she knew that all member of the team would hear her. They were just too busy to answer. Overall they had agreed to only talk when needing or transmitting information or needing help. It would make everyone’s job easier if they normally stayed quiet.

Felicity searched through all of the security camera screens but nothing caught her eye. Police was on position and she didn’t even spot one citizen in danger. Felicity couldn’t help but think that was this too easy?

Speaking of the devil, just when she had thought that out loud, she heard familiar male voice behind her back. Felicity turned around in her chair and saw a man with almost white hair and nicely tailored suit standing few feet away from her. _Damien Darhk_.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked and stood up. She felt more comfortable and powerful standing in front of a man who looked like a bad guy straight from a superhero movie. Almost a perfect movie scene except the fact that it wasn’t a movie. He was an actual bad guy trying to destroy the city and now he was in the lair with Felicity.

“Why are you here Darhk?” Felicity repeated her question when the man didn’t answer.

“What would I do in the train station? Nothing is gonna happen there tonight. At least nothing that would make it to the headlines. You really thought I didn’t know about your plan? Or did you just think I’m too stupid to care?”

Felicity raised her hand to the mic to test if it was still working and if the team could hear her is she would try to tell them what was really going on. Before she could do anything, Darhk snapped his fingers and the mic snapped. Smoak raised from it and Felicity knew it was now useless.

“But if you are here and nothing is gonna happen at the station, why your men are there? My team has been taking them down for a while now and they fight back. If there is nothing to fight for, what are they doing?”

“Distracting.”

“Distracting from what?”

Darhk watched Felicity from head to toe and shook his head, “I thought you’d be a lot smarter Miss Smoak.”

Felicity said nothing but now she knew what he was talking about. He wanted the team out of the lair. But still she could not understand why.

“What do you want from me? There is nothing I ca do for you.”

“You are so wrong. I know you can help me with my plan. I need someone brainy like you. And when I have you on my side it means that this team of yours don’t. You see Miss Smoak, you are the heart of these operations. They would all be dead if you weren’t here saving them. So without you they are eventually going to get themselves killed and I don’t have to be involved.”

“You are never gonna have me on your side. I’d rather die than help you with your plan. Whatever it is besides destroying this city.”

“Are you so sure?”

Darhk laughed and his laugh gave Felicity shivers. Her arms were on goosebumps and she saw how her bare skin was getting pale. Darhk snapped his fingers again reached his hand towards Felicity.

Felicity had heard about Darhk’s magic but she didn’t knew how it actually worked. Well now she got the opportunity to feel it herself.

Felicity’s throat started to feel dry and narrow. She could barely breathe and her eyes were watering out of the pain. The sensation was weird. It felt like every single cell in her body was screaming and trying to explode. Felicity tried to scream herself but she couldn’t make a sound. Her face turned a little blue because of the lack of oxygen she was having.

And then suddenly it stopped.

Felicity dropped down to her knees like someone had dropped her to the floor. She tried to catch her breath while she raised her head and faces Darhk’s eyes smiling.

“So what do you say, want to join me? I know been snooping around my business so why don’t you just come with me ad I’ll tell you everything. No need for violence here.” He said.

Felicity saw it in his body language how arrogant and confident Darhk was. In his mind she probably was already on his side. But Felicity had been serious when she had told him that she’d rather die than help him to destroy Star City.

“I’ll never be on your side Darhk.” Felicity coughed. Speaking hurt her throat really badly.

“That’s a shame. I think I have to try again. Just know that I’m not gonna kill you. That would be too easy. I want you on my side and I’m not gonna stop until that happens. I’ll just hurt you until you rather join me that take another second of my _treatment_.”

The way he said treatment felt like Felicity was a patient in a mental asylum and Darhk was the doctor who tried to get her better. But for sure that was not the real case.

“You can try but I won’t crack.  I. Will. Rather. Die.”

Felicity had stood up again but she had to take support from the corner of the table to stand still. Her legs were shaking and she still couldn’t breathe properly.

“Well this is your decision after all”, Darhk mumbled and shrug his shoulders. Then he raised his hand again and Felicity saw how his fists pressed tightly together.

Then she felt it again. She couldn’t breathe. Her whole body was hurting and it was pretty much what she thought burning in hell would feel like. But Felicity wasn’t burning. She was standing and no visible harm was made. All because of Darhk’s magic.

She tried so hard to scream. There had to be one way for her to get this pain away but there wasn’t. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Felicity’s face became distorted out of the pain she was in. And when Darhk squeezed his fists even tighter, Felicity could swore her whole body tried to explode. It tried to find a way to get rid of the pain.

Felicity was surprised she was still alive because she felt like it was ages ago when she had last breathed. There was nothing she could do to this man who was just casually standing in front of her and making her feel like literal death with one hand movement.

“I will come back and ask you again Miss Smoak”, Darhk said before raising her hand.

Felicity felt how her feet weren’t touching the floor anymore and she was hovering in the air. Higher and higher until she was already maybe seven feet above Darhk’s head. She couldn’t move her head so she couldn’t watch down and estimate the height.

“Until next time”, were lest words Felicity heard.

Then Darhk waived his hand and Felicity flew across the lair landing with great power and straight towards the class showcase that held Oliver’s bows and arrows inside.

Felicity couldn’t move her muscles but her brain was still working. Slowly and barely but working. She had the time to think how ironic it was for her to die through Oliver’s arrows. All he wanted was them to stay away from Star City and to start a new life somewhere safe. Why couldn’t Felicity just do like Oliver did? None of this would’ve happened if she had just given up.

Now it was too late for that.

Sounds of shattering class and falling weapons filled the lair when Felicity landed to the showcase. She could feel the arrows pocking her. Some went straight through and some just scratched. Felicity didn’t have the time to estimate how bad it was because it all went straight black.

She felt no pain at all. And she still wasn’t breathing.

 ---

“Felicity, is everything okay here? Something went wrong with the mics because we couldn’t hear you anymore.”

Dig’s voice echoed through the lair. No answer.

“Felicity?” Now it was Laurel who was calling her name but she didn’t get answer either.

A tiny panic started to sneak into their minds. Couple seconds ago they were laughing and joking around. The task in the station had been easier than they thought it would be and no one had gotten hurt. Except Darhk’s men. But after all everything had turned out really well, even better than they had expected.

All three of them walked the stairs down to the lair and Thea was the first one to spot Felicity across the room.

She was lying in the showcase and she didn’t move at all. All over her and across the floor were shattered class and Oliver’s bows and arrows. Also blood, lots of it. The team saw people in a condition like that almost everyday but it was totally different when that was their friend. That was Felicity!

“Felicity! Felicity, can you hear me?” Thea screamed and ran up to Felicity. Immidiately  she placed two fingers on her neck and tried to feel pulse. Thea’s face went white as she realized she didn’t feel anything. Felicity was not breathing and she had no idea how long she had been lying in there.

“She’s not breathing. Felicity doesn’t breathe!”

Thea was getting hysterical. Laurel scooped her into a hug and tried to calm her down.

“Thea calm down, we can’t help Felicity if we are in panic. Dig already called the ambulance, it shouldn’t take long. But we need to get upstairs now. We can’t let the medics down here. Dig can you lift Felicity?”

Laurel turned to see Dig who had kneeled down next to the blond girl. Felicity’s classes were on the floor, broken and bended. Her blond hair had tinted red from her own blood and she had pieces of class all over her body. The most critical pars were her thigh and side. She had two arrows sticking right there. How could they ever explain these damages to the doctors?

“I got her. She’s not dead, that’s a good sign.”

“How do you know that?” Thea whispered. She had mascara all over her cheeks. How could she tell Oliver?

“Her body is still warm. Dead people are cold as ice. So she couldn’t have been here long before us. We just need to get her to the hospital. I could try resuscitation, but I can’t when she has the arrow in her chest. I don’t know if it has hit her lungs.”

Loud sirens screamed outside Verdant.

“We have to go now”, Laurel said and followed Dig upstairs. Thea walked slowly behind them. She was caught up in her thoughts and barely knew what was happening around her. Thea’s wet eyes wondered around the now closed night club.

Paramedics rushed to get Felicity in to the ambulance. They laid her down to the stretcher and tied her from her arm so she wouldn’t move during the transport. One of them climbed back to the seat while the other was connecting Felicity to a machine that would help her breathe.

“Is she gonna be okay? Tell me she’s not gonna die”, Thea mumbled tears in her eyes.

“She’s very critical and I can’t promise you that. But I promise we will do anything we can to save her. And in the hospital she will get the best care he possibly could. They are ready in the hospital waiting for her and she’ll go straight to the surgery.”

Laurel stepped in and asked, “Can we come with you?

“One of you can. We don’t have space for more.”

“Thea you should go. We’ll check the place here with Dig and we’ll come right after you.”

Thea was in a shock and she couldn’t understand how Dig and Laurel were so calm about all of this. Felicity was dying right in front of their eyes and both of them were perfectly calm and reasonable. How was that even possible?

“Are you coming? We need to go _now_ or your friend will die.”

The paramedic’s voice got Thea awake. She climbed to the ambulance next to the woman and turned to see Laurel and Dig.

“Call Oliver!” Laurel said before the doors were closed and the car was moving. Sirens screaming loudly they rushed trough the whole city. Not stopping or slowing down even once. It really was Felicity’s life on the line and every second she was further away from Thea and from this world, from reality.

“Who’s Oliver?” The paramedic asked and smiled at Thea. She was just trying to get her calm down. Maybe a little chat would help her to get her brain functioning again.

Thea swallowed and whispered, “He’s Felicity’s fiancée. And my big brother.”

Just thinking about Ollie and what he would say to her when he would find out what had happened to Felicity, got the tears stream down Thea’s cheeks again. She would never ever forgive herself if Felicity wouldn’t make it.

“Hey your friend, - Felicity right? – she’ll be fine. She looks like a strong woman. I bet she will fight.”

“Yeah she is. One of the strongest I’ve ever known.”

“Just don’t give up because I bet she won’t. We will do anything we can to save her, okay?”

“Okay.”

It only took few minutes but for Thea it felt like forever. And then the car stopped. Doors flew open and bunch of people were running around Felicity, getting her out of the car and then disappearing inside the hospital.

Thea was still sitting on her place. She couldn’t move. Now that they took Felicity, she didn’t even know here they took her or what they were doing to her. If she would die now, she would be surrounded by random people who didn’t even know who she was. Felicity couldn’t die now, not without anyone close to her.

“Are you coming?”

The paramedic’s soft voice got Thea to raise her head. She stood up and followed this brunette woman inside. It was all white, clean and hopeless in Thea’s eyes.

“Where are they taking her?”

“She’s going straight to surgery. First of all they are gonna get her breath properly again. Luckily we got her breathe a little with the equipment in the ambulance so her brain damage shouldn’t be as bad as it could be. I’m not a doctor so I can’t really say anything bat that is the worst scenario. We don’t know how long she was without oxygen. Human brains are very fragile.”

“She’s a fighter.”

“I believe you. And like I said, she’s in very good hands. But be prepared that the surgery will be very long and challenging. You won’t get any information for at least few hours. Usually operations like this take about eight hours or so to get everything fixed. And after that there can be several surgeries to come.”

Thea was silent. There was nothing she could say and now she would have to wait for several hours to even get information about Felicity’s condition.

“They will tell us if she’s alive right? And if they won’t tell us anything during the surgery, it means she’s still alive, right? So if they don’t come and tell me she’s dead, it’s a good sign, right?”

“Yes. If they don’t come and tell you your friend is dead, it is a very good sign.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the waiting area. You can wait there and tell your friends to come straight to the right place. If anything new comes up, you will be informed immediately.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, I’m doing my job. I hope your friend will be fine.”

The woman gave Thea a tired smile and then she turned. She walked away and left Thea standing alone in to a light gray room. There were few people already sitting but it was very quiet. A small tv was on the corner of the room ad it was the only thing that made any sounds.

Slowly Thea sat down to a hard chair. She was staring her feet and she knew she would have to call Oliver.

With trembling hands she took her phone out of her pocket. And first she dialed Laurel’s number. It only took few beeps before she answered.

“Thea. How is she?”

“She’s in a surgery. They took her straight it and told me that it could take several hours. Probably like eight or so.”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m in the waiting room. When you come inside, straight ahead and then left. This is the third floor. Please be quick, I don’t wane be alone.”

Thea’s voice was shaking as she tried to keep the tears away.

“Have you called Ollie?”

“Not yet.”

“Thea you have to do that. Or someone has. I can call him if you don’t want to but he has to know, now.”

“I know and I will call him. I just… I have no idea how I’m gonna tell him. He’s gonna crush.”

“We have no choice Thea.”

“Just get here please.”

“We are already on our way. It won’t take long. And hey, I don’t know if you should tell Ollie or not, but we know who did this. It was Darhk. And that’s why our job tonight was so easy. He was just distracting us.”

“I can’t hear this now. I have to call Ollie.”

Before Laurel had he chance to say anything else, Thea shut the phone and squeezed it tight in her hand. Now her hands were shaking too.

It took a long time for Thea to find the right number and to have the strength to press the button. But she finally did and then she waited for Oliver to pick up the damn phone.

“Hi Thea.”

Her brother’s voice was so calm and he sounded happy. Thea could see Oliver smiling in the other end of the line.

“Ollie”, Thea whispered and tried to stop the crying. Her face was already red and moist from the salty tears.

“Thea? Thea, what is wrong? Are you hurt?”

Now he sounded more like the Oliver Thea had known when he was still the Arrow. Oliver’s voice got so low and dark when he was concerned. He tried to stay calm and rational to get the answers he needed to help her sister. No matter what the situation was.

“No I’m not. I’m fine Ollie. It’s Felicity.”

“What about Felicity? She’s in Vegas with her mom.”

“No Ollie, she’s not.”

That’s when Thea’s voice finally cracked and her soft sobs turned into hopeless screams. Now it was her turn to have trouble with breathing and she already considered to ask some nurse to get her a machine that would help her breath properly.

“Thea what is going on? What are you talking about?”

Oliver was panicking.

“You have to get here now.”

“Where? Thea get it together! What the hell is going on and where is Felicity?”

He sounded so angry that it scared Thea.

“Get to the Star City hospital as soon as you can. I’ll explain more when you get here but Felicity was hurt really badly. She’s critical and they took her in to a surgery. They told me it will take several hours but it’s gonna be hard and she’s really critical. They didn’t know if she will be able to make it.”

Oliver went silent. When Thea had been talking, he had already grabbed his things and got to the car. Now he was driving clearly over the speed limits but he didn’t care. Oliver didn’t cry. Her eyes weren’t even watering and he just felt cold. No emotion at all. It was like someone had frozen his heart and he was only a machine following instructions.

Why Felicity was in the hospital? Why she wasn’t with her mom in Vegas like she said she would be? And Thea had said that she’s critical. That they didn’t know if Felicity would make it.

Felicity could not die. He wouldn’t let her die. Oliver would make sure to keep her alive no matter what t would take. They just got engaged, she could not die now. If she would die they would never have their wedding. They would never have kids. She would never eat his Italian food again or have Oliver’s famous omelets for breakfast.

No matter it would take, Oliver would not let Felicity die. He couldn’t.

 ---

 When Oliver got the hospital he had no idea what time it was or how long it had took him to get there. He just knew that he was there now and that Thea hadn’t called him again. That was a good thing because they had agreed that they would call him only, and only if Felicity would die while he was gone. So no phone call meant that she was still alive.

Oliver parked his car faster than he had ever before. He ran straight inside and didn’t even look around himself. Oliver already knew where he was heading so he ran. He couldn’t wait for the elevator so he took the stairs and rushed to the third floor and to the waiting area.

“Where is she?”

“Oliver she’s still in the surgery. It will take hours. Sit down and we’ll tell you everything.”

“No! Where is she? Where’s Felicity?” Oliver kept asking and his voice was getting hysterical again.

“We don’t know. Ollie, they won’t let people there. We just have to wait”, Thea tried to calm her brother down.

She stood up and walked to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and pressed her face against his leather jacket. She could feel his heart racing like crazy.

“We can’t do anything now. We just have to wait”, she cried quietly.

Finally Oliver realized what was going on. He looked down to her little sister and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Thea even closer to his chest and pressed his face into her hair. His whole body was shaking and slowly few tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I don’t understand any of this”, Oliver started. His head popped back up and he faced Dig and Laurel sitting side by side, both really serious and quiet.

“Sit down Ollie and we’ll fill you in”, Laurel urged and taped the chair next to her.

Thea pulled back from Oliver and took his hand dragging him behind her. She basically made Oliver sit down and listen. Oliver was still so shocked and in a panic that he had a hard time concentrating. But he tried his best and when Laurel started from the beginning, he froze.

He stayed still and listened how Felicity had been working with the team the whole time. He couldn’t help but think all the times they had done something together and Felicity had just randomly got missing. Or all the times she had been out of town. Had it all been because of the team and the work she was doing with them?

Oliver learned how even the accident that had happened earlier that week had actually been because of Felicity’s work with the team and her task with Darhk’s men.

How could he not see that? It had been straight in front of his face and not even once had Oliver thought that Felicity was still helping the team. He thought he knew her and that they told each other everything. Why didn’t Felicity tell him about this? What was the reason for her to keep it from him the whole damn time?

But worst part was yet to come. Most it hurt to hear the description of the condition Felicity had been in when the team had found her in the lair. Several bruises and cuts from the class and arrows. Two arrows almost fully through her body. And when they found her, she wasn’t breathing and her heart wasn’t beating. So basically for a moment she had already been dead. Possibility of a brain damage?

It all sounded way too surreal. This could not be possible. Felicity was supposed to be having a bonding day with her mother, not trying to fight against the evil in Star City.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Oliver asked.

Thea bit her lip and wondered how she could say it.

“She didn’t want you to find out and we agreed. Felicity knew how much you love your new life in Ivy Town and she felt like if you would know, you would maybe want to come back for her. You know, because then she could be with the team more. And she didn’t want to take you away from there.”

“She was right. I could’ve come back for her. If she would have said she wanted to be here, I could’ve lived with that.”

“But just so you know, Felicity was going to tell you after this weekend. She was getting tired of lying. Felicity had so much stress about it that she could barely sleep anymore. She didn’t want to continue like this and she would’ve told you. Felicity was afraid that you’d be mad when she would tell you.”

Then Oliver couldn’t keep it together anymore. He shattered into tiny pieces and just broke down. He pressed his head to his hands and kept asking himself how he allowed this to happen. Oliver’s body was shaking from crying and he started to feel like there were no more tears for him to cry.

His eyes were red and swollen when he stared all three of his friends besides him.

“My last words for her were _I love you_.”

“Oliver, man don’t do that. Don’t talk about Felicity like she’s gone. She’s still alive and she will fight. You know her better than anyone. Felicity is not the one to give up”, Dig said and landed his huge hand to Oliver’s shoulder.

Right now in that moment it didn’t matter what Oliver had done. All that mattered was Felicity and that she would be okay.

Oliver took a deep breath and swiped tears away from his cheeks.

“You know that I would never be angry or mad at her.”

“What?”

“You said she was afraid to tell me. I would never be mad. Never ever. And I’m gonna tell that to her the first thing when I just get to her. How could I be mad? She was trying to protect me and make me happy. But Felicity didn’t realize that she’s the one that makes me happy. It’s not Ivy Town, it’s her. And I’d be happy with her in Star City or in anywhere in the world.”

“I bet she knows that. Felicity loves you Ollie. She loves you more than anything in this world and I know she will _fight_ through hell to get back to you. We just have to wait and believe in her. She can make it, I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the feels. I freaking love this chapter and I hope you loved it too. The drama just got started, be aware ;) x


End file.
